After the love has gone
by Davey-Malucci
Summary: So Vince broke up with Cameron? how does Cameron feel and what are his plans for Vince? (QAF UK)


Notes: The ending of QAF series one from a different character's point of view  
  
After the love has gone  
  
"And I'd give up forever to touch you Cause I know that you feel me somehow"  
  
I see him coming out of Dante's. He's laughing and joking with his friends. He looks so unbelievably happy. I don't know why, but I never saw that smile when he was around me. Don't get me wrong, he smiled. But never that smile he uses when he's really happy. I was never able to make him really happy.  
  
"It's breaking up. We're breaking up"  
  
When he said those words I didn't understand at first. All he said was those words then all I got was the dial tone. It took me a few minutes to realize what he really meant. We were over.  
  
"You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now"  
  
I can't believe I'm actually watching him like this, hidden in an alleyway near the nightclub. I've been waiting this way since I saw him go in there. And now he's finally come out. His arms wrapped around that bastard of a friend of his. Stuart Alan Jones. I never understood why my Vince was friends with him. Stuart is a cunt, he doesn't care for Vince, not like I do. He's just keeping him around for when no-one else will have him. Not like me. I love Vince in every sense of the word. None of that fucked up love that Stuart lavishes on him.  
  
"And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breathe is your life"  
  
In fact I bet it was Stuart who put him up to breaking things off with me. Stuart hated me from the very beginning. I even know why. It's because he knew I could see through him and he could see me gradually taking away his beloved Vince. He knew that deep down I was giving Vince something he never could. Honest, unconditional love.  
  
"And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breathe is your life"  
  
My heart bleeds as I watch the two of them stumbling about. Laughing and shoving each other. It shouldn't be Stuart who has his arms around Vince's delicate waist, it should be me. I keep staring, for a second they stop messing around and they stand stock still in the middle of Canal Street. Stuart wraps his arms around Vince and draws him close. I think to myself why should Stuart be the one who gets to look into those soulful blue eyes? I feel pain as Stuart brings Vince closer and kisses him on the lips. I can't help thinking that it should be my lips brushing again that delicate skin. My kisses mean something, Stuart's never do.  
  
"And I don't want the world to see me Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am" I want Vince back. I want to get him out of that horrible Irish bastard's clutches. I want Vince to see the light and realize that I'm the only one for him. I'm the only one who will ever love him in the way he deserves. He deserves to be treated like a king, not some second rate lapdog. Vince is mine, he belongs to me. We are meant to be together.  
  
"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming Or the moment of truth in your lies When everything feels like the movies Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive"  
  
I know that he will realize that soon. I am going to make it my duty in life to make him realize. I vow to myself as I stand in the darkness that one day, Vincent Tyler will be mine again. Come hell or high water. I'll fight off anyone and anything. He's worth it, he deserves the chance.  
  
"And I don't want the world to see me cause I don't think that they'd understand"  
  
I love you Vince, I love you so much. You only think you love Stuart but I'll help you to see what he really is. He's not good enough for you. I am, I will be everything you ever need and more. One day Vince, we'll be together because that it what destiny does. It draws people together. I don't care how it happens but it will.  
  
"When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am" Vincent Tyler and Cameron Roberts Together In life Or In death.  
  
THE END 


End file.
